The Smile Experiment - Percico
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Percy is determined to make Nico smile.. MULTICHAPTER! Rated T because I'm paranoid :-)
1. Chapter 1 Picking You Up At 7

**The Smile Experiment - Percico**

**Chap 1 : Picking You Up At 7**

Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. People saw him as a creep. But I saw him differently. He was my little brother. And he was so depressed and so sad. So _broken._ Because of me. I didnt protect his sister like I promised him I would. And now she's dead, and he's depressed, and its all my fault. Thus, I, Percy Jackson will make Nico Di Angelo smile. And I will not give up until those lips stop being their permanent scowl.

**Experiment One** _: Find Leo, the master of pickup lines and jokes. Maybe the cheesiness will make Nico smile?_

* * *

*PERCYS POV*

Where is Leo? And then I laugh. He's at Bunker Nine. Where else is he? Insert me face-palming myself. No wonder people call me Seaweed Brain.

But then I stop in my steps as I realize that only _Annabeth_ called me that. I shuddered as I thought of her. No, Percy. She's gone. It's over. Stop crying about it. Why can't I get over her? She cheated on me. I shouldn't still be loving her. Damn you, Aphrodite. I don't know why I'm trying to make Nico smile when I can't even smile at all at the moment. I slapped my arm. That's who I am, Percy Jackson, putting other people before himself. I'm scared that's how it'll always be. Me helping people when I need help. But this is for Nico.. And Nico needs more help than anyone.

I looked up to walk straight into Bunker Nine's door. I groaned as I stumbled to the floor. The door creaked open and Leo, the 'Flame Master', opened the door and curiously looked down at me.

"How's the floor, Percy? Comfy, yah?" He snorted.

"Like a nice fluffy rug," I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Sassy, just how I like 'em!"

"I _am _Persassy," I laughed.

"I don't understand why we don't talk that much! You're funny," Leo snorted.

"Funnier than you!" I exclaimed.

Leo put a hand over his heart. "Oh how you wound me, Percy Jackson!" After we stopped laughing for several minutes, tears in our eyes, I got a poker face on.

"Leo, I need your help!"

"Mechanical help? Because that's kinda my only skill."

"No, no. _Humor._"

"Oh. _Ohh_! Wait. Why?"

"Nico is being a depressing butt and I need your help." Leo looked flattered and he bowed.

"The Flame Master is at your service."

"Thanks, man."

A while later, Leo looked at me, considering our plan. And then he snapped his fingers and beamed, like he knew the answer to a complicated math problem. (it would've taken me years to do that math problem)

"As cliché as this is, Percy, I have the perfect plan!"

"And it is?"

"Pick-up lines!" I inwardly groaned.

"Oh _gods _no," I muttered as Leo dragged me inside to tell me many, many pick up lines, from dirty, to innocent, to cliche as hell.

This better work, or gods, I'm drowning Leo.

Hours later, I put my plan to work.

* * *

I knocked on Nico's door many times until I got tired of him being a butt and not answering. I ran back and hit the door with my shoulder, effectively knocking the door down. Success!

"NICO, DI, ANGELO!" I yelled.

"Mmmph.." I froze and saw the bundle of blankets on the bed. I felt really stupid. I should've known he was sleeping. It was 10pm after all. Oh well. I nudged his shoulder, cooing for him to come out. He didn't budge, he actually refused more. He curled into a tighter ball.

"Percy, no, leave me alone.. Stop lying to me! You don't care," he mumbled, the tears streaming down his face. I tensed up. What dream could he be having?

"Nico, wake up! Oh gods," I kept shaking him until he startled awake. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. The tear tracks were still evident on his face. He looked so upset. This was not my goal. He looked at me and groaned.

"May I ask why you're suddenly in my cabin?"

"May I ask why you're crying?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter, Percy. Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you something, but.." His eyes looked hopeful but they lost it and it turned to fear and pain. I sighed and got up, getting a tissue box. I handed it to him and he promptly blew his nose, before he threw it across the room into the trashcan. I gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Good shot." Nico returned my smile with a frown.

"Once again, Why are you here?"

"You know what would cheer you up?" I asked.

"I dont have time for this, Percy, dont you have better things to do?"

"Nope, im much more content bugging you." I gave him my best puppy eyes. He sighed and frowned, afraid of what he just got into, I'd be afraid too if I knew what I were doing.

"Fine, I guess.. What is it?"

"You'll see," I winked. His face remained emotionless, except for the curious look in his eyes.

"Hey Nico?"

"What, Percy?"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"Wait what?"

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

"Why are you looking at my ass..?"

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"This is a camp.. Not a library.. Since when do you read? Why would you have a library card anyways?"

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

"I don't get sunburned.. Its called staying in the dark.."

"You, me, at 7?"

"How do you even know when it's 7? There's no clocks here!"

"I give up!"

"That was your version of cheering up someone?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You're a idiot, Percy Jackson.."

"I'm probably an idiot because everytime I look at you, my brain turns to a blue slushie.."

"Get out before you start saying more cheesy stuff. And if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep before its interrupted again." Then he shooed me out and I sighed.

_That didn't go according to plan_.

* * *

I TOOK THESE PICKUP LINES FROM pickuplinesgalore. Soo.. Yeah. SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT. THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE LONGER! :-)!


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Nico (instead of Nemo)

**The Smile Experiment - Percico**

**Chapter Two : ****Finding Nico (instead of Nemo) **

_Experiment Two: All that can be said? Tim Burton and Disney is paying a visit to Nico Di Angelo._

* * *

"So, Nico?" I asked, once again at his cabin the next day. Last night's mission was a complete fail, hopefully, I can make the kid smile. But I highly doubt it.

"What could you possibly want now?"

Nico was half growling, half scowling as soon as he opened the door and saw me. Gods, what the hell is this kid's problem?

"Are you seriously this antisocial?"

"Again, what could you possibly want now?"

"Feisty, huh?"

"I'm slamming this door on you if you're here to only make jokes."

"Jeez, rude. Have you ever been swimming?"

"No."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"No."

"Do you wanna try?"

"No."

"Are you gonna stop saying no to all my questions?"

A pause.

"No."

I'm so close to slapping this kid. Why won't he just let me talk to him? I don't understand.

"I don't do swimming, Percy."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"_Under the sea,_

_under the sea._

_Darling it's better,_

_down where it's wetter,_

_take it from me!_"

"Percy, what the hell was that?" I couldn't help but gasp.

"You haven't seen the Little Mermaid?" I put a hand over my heart to show how wounded I was. This boy is truly missing out. He looked at me confusedly, yet annoyed.

"No..?"

"Have you seen any Disney?"

He scowled at me before saying, "What the hell is Disney?"

"Screw swimming, we're having a movie marathon."

"Do you always have to bug me?"

"Yes!" I laughed, running to the Hermes cabin, to get movies (all the movies are stolen, courtesy of the Stolls), then the Hephaestus cabin, to get a TV installed into Nico's cabin, or mine. Probably mine, as it doesn't radiate dark and gloominess.

* * *

When I found Nico at the Arena, sweaty from sword fighting, I had a determined smile on my face. Although to other people, they might've thought it was a very creepy smile. Oh well.

"Pleaseee, come with me to the Poseidon cabin. For the movie marathon?"

"How about.." Nico paused. I beamed, he might say yes! "No."

"Agh, Nico, come on! You grump, why won't you ever do anything _fun_?"

"Fun?" He scowled.

"Yeah! Fun, F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for You and Me! N is for Anytime and Anywhere at all, down here in the Camp Half Blood!"

"What, the hell, was that?"

"You are definitely coming to the movie marathon."

"No, I'm not go-" I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. As he dangled, he kept hitting my back as people gave us odd stares.

"WHAT THE FUCK, PERCY JACKSON! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

"Nope!" I laughed. We walked into my cabin, the pile of DVDS sitting sadly in the corner, the TV off, He got one of my arms and bit on it and I dropped him, grasping my arm. He landed with a thud on my bed. What perfect timing. He looked at me with anger flaming in his eyes. Then he sighed, shaking his head. Then he spoke and I beamed.

"If you're gonna go to such drastic measures to make me watch this damn 'marathon', then fine."

"Yay!" I sat in front of my pile of DVDS. I tilted my head then slowly reached out to get the Little Mermaid. I popped it into the DVD player of the TV and squealed with delight as the movie started. I sat next to Nico, and we watched the movie. As Nico tilted his head at some moments, I smiled. When 'Under The Sea' came on, I was dancing around the room and giggling. As I sang along, Nico gave me an un-amused look. I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled slightly, and turned his eyes back to the movie. Why won't he notice me? I laughed as I remembered something. 'Notice me senpai!' I burst out laughing and Nico jumped, startled and then looked at me with anger. He pointed his head to the movie. Why was he so engrossed in The Little Mermaid? It made me beam with pride. Nico likes the Little Mermaid? But he'll never admit it. You get him to admit something and he strangles you. How wonderful, right? Oh look at me, I'm rambling. I wonder if the movie will make him smile? But we finally reached the end and I pouted as I realized he never smiled once.

***TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MOVIE!*(Please note all these movies I haven't watched recently so my memory and describing on them might suck really bad)**

Nico was laying with his back to the wall as I put in the DVD to Finding Nemo. My favorite movie besides The Little Mermaid. I found tears in my eyes when Nemo's mom was killed. I shook my head and blinked back the tears. Nico looked at me and gave me the best 'what-the-actual-fuck-are-you-doing-percy?' look. I laughed as the tears fell.

"Percy, are you _crying and laughing_?"

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." He shook his head and sighed. I looked up and realized I had gotten so distracted that we were now at the scene where Nemo touches the boat. I gasped and shook my head when the diver took Nemo away. Nemo, my precious baby! We were suddenly switched back to Nemo's dad many scenes and my tears later, Dory came out and I squealed. Wiping my tears away, I laughed.

"Finding Dory comes out soon!"

"Percy Jackson, you are one strange kid.."

"Teen," I corrected.

"Sometimes you aren't even a teen," he pointed out. I facepalmed mentally.. He got me there. Damn.

"Shut up, smartass," I mumbled, turning to the movie.

"The one and only," he sighed, no smile approaching his lips. He just burned me, shouldn't he be smiling in victory? I decided to not ponder on it and looked back at the movie. I froze when I realized that the credits were now rolling. Have I really been in thought that long? And since when did I start thinking? I got up and took out the DVD, putting it respectfully back in its case. I saw a movie that looked like Nico's taste. I remembered finding that movie a bit creepy at first, but I liked it. Water related movies will still be boss though.

I ran my fingers along the case of Corpse Bride **(I love this movie)**. We'll do Nightmare Before Christmas next.. I smiled sadly at Remains Of The Day (song from the movie Corpse Bride).

"Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day!" I sang, pointing at Nico with a smile while I sang. He shook his head at me and let his eyes return to the movie. I then pondered the song Remains Of The Day, the story behind it. Emily just wanted a lover, and he killed her.. How sad. I tried not to think about it too much, it doesn't matter.. It's just a movie, right? I laughed softly at the scene where Victor is telling Scraps, his passed on dog to 'play dead' and Scraps responds with a strange look.. Good times, good times..

A while later, we finished Corpse Bride.. We moved to the last one of the night and Nico looked pretty tired already. I popped in the DVD to Nightmare Before Christmas.. It was so sad in the beginning how Sally likes Jack, and he never notices while's he caught up in his plan for Christmas. Sally's Song is one of the best songs in the movie besides the all time most known This Is Halloween.. I facepalm to myself as Jack ruins the plans for Christmas, leaving everything unbalanced and chaotic as Police and Military is forced to shoot his sleigh down.. Kind of symbolic.. Trying so hard to do the best you can and people shoot you down and try to beat you. But Jack shows them wrong, by going to fix his mistake and save Christmas!

When the credits rolled and I looked at Nico, he was sound asleep, his back against the wall. I laughed and settled myself on one of the spare beds, Nico would freak if he saw me sleeping next to him. I watched Nico closely for a while in his sleep.. He looked so peaceful, and not so.. well, irritated. It was strange seeing Nico that way. You look at him and he strangles you. I shook my head at the thought and readjusted so I was laying on my side in the spare bed. Sleep came over me like a wave.

I jolted awake when I realized Nico didn't even smile at the movies.


	3. Note Cx

**Greetings from CatsAreFluffy and a quick note.**

**THE SMILE EXPERIMENT**

**NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW, MAYBE EVEN TWO IF YOU'RE LUCKY(; **

**LOVE YOU GUYS. AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED..**

**YOU'RE COOL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**


End file.
